


In the name of love

by YangMi1989



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Journalism, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Drama & Romance, M/M, Psychological Drama, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Romance, Suspense, Thriller, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YangMi1989/pseuds/YangMi1989
Summary: Kim JongHyun conseguiu um novo caso para investigar como jornalista, apenas uma denuncia sobre uma possível fraude que deveria ser revelada e punida. Choi MinKi era seu marido, mas também era psiquiatra em um hospício de Daegu.Ambos se amavam e diante desse sentimento não havia nada que o Kim não fizesse pelo outro. O amor era algo belo, porém JongHyun amava demais, sentia demais, deixando-o por vezes preocupado sem motivos.Quando o trabalho tornou-se perigoso, ele sabia que MinKi o ajudaria. Só não esperava que o seu pior pesadelo estivesse acontecendo sem o mesmo saber, o marido estava em perigo e poderia se apaixonar por outro.
Relationships: Aaron Kwak | Aron/Choi Minki | Ren, Choi Minki | Ren/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que goste desta história que agora veio para essa plataforma perfeitinha depois de tanto tempo. Dedico a história a todas as LOVEs que amam um suspense e JRen!  
> Boa leitura.

**** O silêncio na casa era reconfortante, assim como o calor do corpo repousando tranquilamente ao seu lado. Naquela manhã a temperatura estava baixa, diferente dos últimos dias em Daegu, onde o sol deixava os passeios ao parque mais agradáveis e divertidos. JongHyun debruçou-se devagar sobre a cama e observou o homem de cabelos negros respirar calmamente. Ele amava como o rosto do marido era simétrico, delicado e lindo. Havia se tornado um costume particular acordar antes de Choi MinKi e admirá-lo dormir.

Quase que hipnotizado pelos traços do outro, JongHyun não chegou a perceber quando o Choi moveu a mão sorrateiramente por baixo do cobertor em direção ao corpo alheio. O Kim estava perdido em pensamentos, imaginando como o moreno conseguia manter-se tão calmo mesmo trabalhando em meio a tanta insanidade.   
— Por que me olha tanto? — MinKi perguntou baixo com a voz rouca, mantendo os olhos fechados enquanto a sua mão repousava sobre a coxa do outro.   
Um sorriso pequeno brotou nos lábios de JongHyun, antes de respondê-lo:

— Gosto de te ver dormindo, parece que você está em paz.

— Eu não pareço em paz quando estou acordado? — novamente perguntou, enquanto abria os olhos e fitava-o de modo divertido. 

— Acho que não pude analisar isso, seu celular não para de tocar quando estamos juntos e sozinhos — retrucou, ainda ressentido pelo aparelho eletrônico do Choi ter tocado na noite anterior, cortando todo o clima romântico que o Kim havia criado.   
— Sinto muito por ontem, na próxima vez vou colocá-lo no silencioso. 

— E quem disse que vai ter uma próxima vez? — questionou, erguendo sutilmente uma das sobrancelhas. 

—  _ Ya! _ Pare de ser mal comigo — reclamou, deixando um tapa fraco na coxa do outro.

— Não posso reclamar muito, afinal você trabalha em um hospício — disse, deitando e afundando o rosto no travesseiro.   
— Mas pense positivo, sou o melhor psiquiatra de lá — falou, aproximando-se de JongHyun para abraçá-lo pela cintura.   
— Isso era para me acalmar? Porque não funcionou — disse com a voz abafada. — Esse emprego é perigoso, fico preocupado quando você vai lá — confidencia, olhando para o rosto amassado porém bonito do marido.   
— Aquele lugar é totalmente seguro, não tem como nada acontecer comigo — disse, aproximando-se mais do corpo do maior.   
JongHyun tentou se tranquilizar, acreditando nas palavras de MinKi, mas os dois sabiam que essa não era exatamente a verdade. Passaram algum tempo em completo silêncio, somente sentindo o calor dos corpos misturarem-se e a respiração lenta de ambos tornarem-se ruídos que não eram incômodos.    
Por mais que Choi MinKi afirmasse que o lugar onde trabalhava era seguro e que as possibilidades de algo acontecer exatamente com ele fossem baixas, JongHyun não conseguia parar de se preocupar, afinal, o amava mais do que a si mesmo. E secretamente, o Kim achava que hospital psiquiátrico era um nome “bonitinho” que deram para denominar  _ hospício _ . 

Enquanto os minutos passavam, mais e mais coisas surgiam na mente do mais velho: loucos, assassinos, perseguidores, psicopatas… Era certo que ele jamais ficaria tranquilo ao saber que o marido diariamente comparecia a um lugar com pessoas daquele tipo.   
— Acho melhor levantarmos ou vamos nos atrasar — JongHyun disse repentinamente, tentando interromper a corrente de pensamentos ruins.   
— Queria ficar assim com você por mais tempo — resmungou o Choi, soltando-se relutante do corpo alheio para sentar sobre o colchão macio, alongando os braços em seguida.   
— Vai tomar café? — perguntou, mudando sutilmente de assunto.   
— Não, vou passar em alguma cafeteria — respondeu ao ficar em pé, pegando uma toalha felpuda e indo para o banheiro. — Também posso deixar você no jornal — falou alto, fora do campo de visão do Kim.   
JongHyun esperou o barulho da água do chuveiro preencher o silêncio para então levantar-se e escolher alguma roupa para vestir. Olhou brevemente as mensagens e e-mails mais importantes que chegaram no celular, logo pegando uma toalha e direcionando-se para o banheiro do outro quarto.   
Meia hora depois e viu-se esperando pelo marido na porta da residência para que pudessem sair. Ele já havia se acostumado a esperar MinKi preparar-se para o dia de trabalho. Esperava o marido passar cremes que o deixavam extremamente cheiroso, escolher a roupa adequada e organizar a mochila. 

JongHyun escondia bem o fato de saber que as enfermeiras do hospício praticamente se jogavam para cima do outro, mesmo sabendo que o Choi era casado e homossexual. Achava aquilo ridículo, além de uma grande falta de respeito, porém não as condenava, Choi MinKi era maravilhoso.   
— Min, anda logo — falou alto para que o moreno de cabelos longos escutasse de onde estivesse. Olhou o relógio brevemente antes de pronunciar-se novamente. — 06:48, acho que a cafeteria que você gosta já está prestes a abrir.   
— Vamos! — O moreno surgiu pela sala com os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo, calça jeans justa, camisa branca, mochila nos ombros e um sobretudo em mãos. JongHyun admirou Choi MinKi mais uma vez naquele dia, analisando cada mínimo traço de seu corpo. — O que foi? Estamos atrasados? — perguntou, pegando o celular do bolso.   
— Não, ainda está cedo — respondeu soltando um riso baixo e apanhando o aparelho do outro. — O que você seria sem mim?

— Uma pessoa bem atrasada — respondeu sorrindo.   
JongHyun olhou uma última vez para o rosto do Choi e deslizou o dedo pela tela do celular, tirando uma selca fofa, o que não costumava fazer com frequência. Após devolver o aparelho ao dono que o olhava confuso e estático, disse:   
— Uma foto minha para alegrar o seu dia. Quando estiver triste olhe e sorria — explicou com um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

Ao ver o outro não esboçar reação alguma, apenas abriu a porta esperando que MinKi saísse, este que andou olhando a imagem capturada pelo celular até parar em frente a JongHyun com um sorriso bobo, surpreendendo-o ao juntar os lábios aos seus iniciando um beijo calmo e lento. Após separarem-se ele percebeu o Choi hesitar ao querer dizer algo, encarando-o nos olhos, MinKi deixou que as palavras morressem em um sorriso mínimo. Tocou suavemente os lábios rosados do homem de cabelos tingidos de um castanho escuro, arrancando-lhe um suspiro baixo, indicando que havia tomado a atenção total do parceiro.   
— Eu te amo — disse, enfim, antes de sair andando na direção do carro.   
JongHyun mal teve tempo de raciocinar direito, mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou a porta. Ele sabia que momentos assim eram raros e inesquecíveis. 

No trajeto para o jornal pararam no  _ Coffee Hee,  _ a cafeteria preferida de MinKi; após esperarem o  _ macchiato  _ e o  _ latte  _ serem postos à mesa, começaram uma conversa sobre a temperatura e quem arrumaria a casa no final de semana. Observando através da vidraça que se estendia do teto ao chão as poucas pessoas passarem agasalhadas em frente ao estabelecimento, os dois homens deixaram a conversa de lado para pensarem nos deveres que teriam de lidar durante o dia. Cerca de uma hora depois o moreno deixou JongHyun em frente ao prédio imponente onde localizava-se o jornal. Dando-lhe três selares, desejou ao marido um ótimo dia antes de adentrar o Audi preto e seguir para o próprio emprego.   
A preocupação que sempre caía sobre o jornalista voltou quando seus olhos não puderam mais ver o veículo. Kim JongHyun poderia estar paranóico. Ignorando o sentimento incômodo com o qual já estava acostumado a conviver, adentrou o prédio de fachada cinza passando pelas catracas localizadas perto dos elevadores. Subindo vários andares o elevador abriu as portas e o homem seguiu em direção à sala destinada ao setor investigativo.   
— Bom dia — cumprimentou à todos os presentes com uma breve reverência.    
— Bom dia — DongHo respondeu o cumprimento, andando pela enorme sala com papéis em mãos.    
JongHyun foi até sua mesa retirando o bloco de anotações da mochila, desfolhou o caderno e circulou algumas informações com um lápis que estava sobre a teclado do computador. Sentou-se para enfim começar a pesquisar uma nova notícia.   
— Ei, venha me ajudar — DongHo ordenou ao passar novamente por ele.   
— Hum? Com o que? — perguntou, deixando o bloco de lado e seguindo o Kang.   
— SoMin  _ sunbaenim* _ falou para mim ir em uma pesquisa de campo — disse, parando em frente a própria mesa e tirando alguns papéis da pilha imensa de arquivos que fez questão de guardar. — É um caso sobre lavagem de dinheiro em uma empresa de automóveis.   
—  _ Aish, _ assunto bem chato — resmungou.   
— Melhor do que o caso dos guarda-chuvas desaparecidos, aquilo sim era chato e idiota.   
— Me lembro. — Naquela época DongHo e JongHyun foram encarregados por desvendar um misterioso caso de sumiços de guarda-chuvas, não sabiam se eram roubos ou um maluco. Casas estavam sendo invadidas e poucas câmeras de segurança tinham conseguido imagens do possível suspeito, foi uma investigação cansativa, os dois jornalistas acabaram ficando gripados após saírem na chuva, duas semanas de investigação e pesquisa para encontrarem um homem aspirante a artista contemporâneo que roubava guarda-chuvas. Após encontrarem o homem levaram-o até a polícia e descobriram onde todos os guarda-chuvas foram guardados: em um galpão, entrelaçados um ao outro em uma enorme escultura. — Não achei tão chato aquele caso, foi cansativo e um pouco desnecessário, mas não chato. — deu de ombros ao refletir por mais alguns segundos. — Mas para que precisa de mim?   
— Preciso de uma pessoa tenaz, insistente, para conseguir informações — respondeu, apontando para JongHyun com a mão cheia de papéis. — E nesse jornal não há ninguém melhor que você.   
— Ah! Adoro elogios. — cruzou os braços, exibindo um sorriso convencido.   
— E então, irá me ajudar? — perguntou, guardando alguns papéis na pasta que carregava para todo lado, colocando-a na mochila.   
— Depois desses elogios não tem como eu negar. — O homem de cabelos castanhos voltou à mesa, tomando o bloco de notas em mãos e jogando-o na mochila. — Só espero que não tenham guarda-chuvas envolvidos. — JongHyun pegou o celular e seguiu andando com DongHo para fora do prédio.    
— Eu também — concordou o Kang.

**• • •**

  
O ar frio adentrava o veículo que os jornalistas estavam, fazendo o Kim cruzar os braços e esconder o rosto atrás da máscara preta. Havia completado meia hora que circulavam pelas ruas de Daegu, estacionaram em frente a uma concessionária resolvendo tentar a sorte perguntando diretamente aos funcionários do local. Porém, não foi tão fácil assim, bastou 10 minutos para serem praticamente expulsos da loja. JongHyun reclamou por estar congelando, adentraram o carro novamente e seguiram caminho para mais três concessionárias da mesma corporação. 

Não podiam dizer que Kim JongHyun tinha uma “habilidade especial”, até porque ser insistente não era algo extraordinário, e o Kim sabia disso. Principalmente quando MinKi começava a ignorá-lo por ele questionar coisas demais, o Choi odiava ser pressionado. Mas ser insistente e tenaz no ramo da investigação sempre resultava em algo, seja ruim ou bom. 

Além disso, havia uma coisa que JongHyun odiava fazer: ter que fingir estar interessado em mulheres, realmente era um martírio para ele. Naquele dia em troca de nomes desconhecidos por ambos os homens, havia prometido sair com duas recepcionistas e uma secretária, algo que adiaria até as pretendentes esquecerem; ele sabia ser insistente e também ser dissimulado. Questionaram o faxineiro que aparentava estar nervoso, — DongHo e JongHyun como jornalistas-investigativos detectavam mentiras e medo facilmente — era óbvio que aquele  _ ahjussi* _ estava escondendo algo. 

Saíram apressados da concessionária, assim que uma recepcionista deu três passos na direção deles, na verdade o Kim arrastou o Kang através da entrada principal. Entrando no carro e jogando o próprio bloco de notas no porta-luvas, DongHo soltou um suspiro alto.    
— Por que eu tenho que ficar com o trabalho sujo? — perguntou o Kim, fitando o reflexo de seus olhos no retrovisor.   
— Porque você é bom nisso — respondeu o outro dando partida com o carro.   
— O que vamos fazer agora? — pegou o celular no bolso, olhando a caixa de mensagens.   
— Almoçar e depois vou analisar as informações, e você pode voltar para sua rotina normal — respondeu, parando em frente a um restaurante próximo ao local que acabavam de deixar.    
— Não, nada disso! — protestou Jonghyun, olhando para o Kang imediatamente. — Tive que gastar meu tempo e um pouco da minha dignidade com aquelas mulheres, você querendo ou não esse caso agora é nosso.   
— Se a  _ sunbaenim _ concordar… — deu de ombros.   
— Eu falo com ela — disse, saindo do carro.   
JongHyun havia acabado de pegar uma responsabilidade para si. O caso poderia ser complicado, porém ele não se importava muito, outro assunto começou a incomodá-lo. MinKi não o enviara uma mensagem se quer. Questionando-se em silêncio dentro do carro, queria saber se o marido estava bem ou se algo aconteceu. Não, ele não poderia começar a pensar nisso no momento. O Choi poderia apenas estar ocupado. JongHyun nunca visitou um hospício e não sabia como era a rotina de um lugar como aquele.   
  
_ Amor, como está seu dia? Não trabalhe demais, você já faz muito pelas pessoas. Alimente-se bem e sorria.Te amo S2 _   
_ 11:32 AM _   
  


Uma mensagem normal que não transparecia o quanto o Kim estava preocupado, até mesmo nervoso. Deixando o aparelho de lado, desceu do carro olhando DongHo esperando-o de braços cruzados em frente ao restaurante. O almoço ocorreu rapidamente visando a volta para o prédio do jornal.

• • •   
  
O quadro transparente que atualmente era utilizado para anotações estava começando a ser preenchido novamente. Os nomes que conseguiram com as recepcionistas foram colocados abaixo das fotos dos donos, uma pilha de papéis estava em uma mesa ao lado. Pedaços de jornais e setas vermelhas foram dispostas pela superfície lisa, DongHo realmente estava começando uma pesquisa organizada.   
— Acho que podemos adicionar o CEO na investigação — falou o Kang, prendendo a foto de um  _ ahjussi _ bem vestido no imenso quadro.   
— O quão envolvido ele poderia estar? — perguntou JongHyun aproximando-se da foto, analisando o rosto do senhor de meia idade que saía de dentro de um carro importado, ele parecia importante e sua feição era intimidante.   
— Gook YoSeob, CEO de uma rede de empresas de telecomunicação, domina praticamente metade da mídia coreana. Por que ele está nesse quadro? — perguntou a loira alta, conhecida como Park SoMin,  _ sunbaenim _ de todos daquele setor.   
— Uma recepcionista disse o nome dele quando fomos conseguir informações sobre as concessionárias — respondeu o Kim após cumprimentá-la com uma breve reverência, pegando o celular para pesquisar sobre o Gook.   
—  _ JongHyun-ah _ , por que está metido no meio disso? — a loira voltou a perguntar, colocando a mão na tela do celular alheio, obrigando-o a encará-la.   
— Eu pedi a ajuda dele, todos sabem que só ele conseguiria informações assim — interrompeu o Kang.   
—  _ Sunbaenim, _ eu quero participar desse caso. Depois o DongHo pode assumir como jornalista principal, mas há tempos não participo de algo assim — falou, praticamente implorando pela permissão.   
— Você é bom Kim, sei que não desistirá tão fácil, podem considerar a história de vocês — disse, após ponderar rapidamente sobre a situação, recolhendo as mãos para dentro dos bolsos do sobretudo escuro. — Mas tomem cuidado com ele. — apontou para a foto de YoSeob. — Ele é poderoso, consequentemente perigoso. — Os dois homens apenas assentiram e a Park desviou a atenção para outras pessoas na sala.   
— Ela estava um pouco nervosa, não acha? — perguntou DongHo, parando ao lado de JongHyun.   
— Não sei, acho que não — respondeu, dando de ombros.   
—  _ Okay! _ Vamos brincar com o perigo. — o Kang saiu andando, logo dando meia volta. — Ou melhor, pesquisar sobre, e essa é sua parte — falou, dando um tapinha de consolo nas costas do Kim.   
JongHyun deu um sorriso forçado e voltou para a mesa que mal havia usado no dia, colocou a mochila sobre a superfície sentando-se na cadeira e relaxando os pés que começavam a doer. Não tinha percebido que ainda estava com o celular em mãos, olhou a mensagem que mandou para MinKi e que o mesmo não visualizou. Perguntou-se pela segunda vez no dia se deveria se preocupar, mas decidiu voltar ao trabalho.   
A pesquisa sobre Gook YoSeob e sua rede de empresas de telecomunicações começou como uma tarefa designada por DongHo, mas acabou se tornando algo para fazer JongHyun não pensar em Minki. O que foi fácil após o Kim envolver-se nas notícias e textos sobre o CEO, Gook YoSeob possuía ações relacionadas diretamente a revistas, jornais, rádios e televisão, praticamente todos os meios de mídia além da internet. 

Considerando o quão importante era o homem, JongHyun achou estranho não ter o nome do Gook relacionado a nenhum escândalo em quase 50 anos de negócios, ele sabia mais do que ninguém que _chaebols*_ pagavam boas quantias para não serem envolvidos em nada. Por isso alguma coisa estava estranha naquilo tudo, nenhum escândalo, mas mesmo assim uma recepcionista deu o nome dele diante a uma possível fraude milionária.   
— DongHo _hyung*_ — chamou o outro. — teremos que sair de novo! — disse, colocando o celular no bolso e recolhendo a mochila.  
— Hum? Por que? — perguntou o Kang sem desviar o olhar do computador.   
— Essa história será mais difícil do que pensamos — falou vendo o outro exibir um semblante confuso. — YoSeob, não temos nada sobre ele, nenhum escândalo, menção, nada! Se ele realmente estiver envolvido, vamos ter que investigar muito e não será na internet ou em qualquer outra mídia que vamos conseguir.  
— _Aigoo_ , terei que andar com você por aí? — bufou.  
— Cala a boca — revidou rindo. — Eu vou ter que voltar a falar com aquelas mulheres. — Um sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto do outro.

— Nossa que trabalho difícil — disse sarcasticamente, passando por JongHyun.

— Seria fácil se elas não quisessem arrancar minha roupa.

—  _ Aish, _ convencido. — DongHo o deixou sozinho e seguiu andando rapidamente até a saída. 

• • •  


  
Todo o fim da tarde DongHo e JongHyun visitaram concessionárias. O Kim só pensava que MinKi iria matar ele quando descobrisse que passou o próprio contato no  _ kakaotalk*  _ em troca de mais informações. Mal haviam entrado no carro para continuar a investigação e o celular não parava de receber mensagens que estavam deixando o homem constrangido, sendo que a única mensagem que queria receber era de MinKi, mesmo que resultasse em uma discussão com o Choi.   
Após o número de telefone dos dois jornalistas circularem entre as mulheres, conseguiram poucas informações, nenhuma realmente relevante. JongHyun passou as mãos entre os fios castanhos e se pôs a pensar, a recepcionista da última concessionária que visitaram identificou-se como Choi MinAh, a loira disse algo que ficou na sua mente. 

_ “— Gook YoSeob apareceu aqui semana passada, pelo que soube ele teria uma reunião com o dono da concessionária.”  _

Aquilo era algo normal, nada que pudesse levantar suspeitas. O Kim pensou que poderia estar errado em relação ao Gook, porém era impossível não ter acontecido nenhum escândalo se quer naquela família. A equipe de relações públicas da empresa deveria ser muito eficiente para não deixar nada vazar. Tinha que haver algo que ele devesse descobrir, sempre havia.   
Enquanto DongHo ainda conversava com uma vendedora, JongHyun pegou o aparelho celular e começou a bloquear os vários números desconhecidos. Se ele precisasse falar com alguma das mulheres novamente, apenas inventaria uma desculpa qualquer. DongHo demorou cerca de 5 minutos para voltar ao veículo, conversaram sobre poucas coisas relacionadas a investigação no caminho de retorno ao jornal.

JongHyun não conseguira contato com o marido, então resolveu ir para casa de ônibus, não sabia se o Choi apareceria para buscá-lo. Quando sentou-se no transporte quase vazio, pegou o tablet que carregava sempre consigo, começando a organizar as informações de um modo que entendesse. 

Uma grande questão começava a incomodá-lo: o que um CEO bem sucedido, bilionário, conseguiria se envolvendo em uma fraude? Ou ele ganhava milhões com aquilo ou não se envolveria, certo? Além de que a rede de empresas dele é relacionada a mídia, não indústria automotiva. Essas coisas não faziam sentido.   
O ônibus estava parando, JongHyun voltou a realidade olhando a sua volta, estava perto da rua de sua casa. Pegou a mochila e desceu do transporte público, o ar naquela noite estava melhor do que de manhã, a temperatura ainda estava baixa, todavia mais suportável. As luzes dos postes se misturavam com as sombras das árvores, não havia ninguém andando pela rua, JongHyun conseguia ouvir os próprios passos; foi quando pensou se MinKi já havia chegado em casa.

Interrompendo a caminhada para guardar o tablet na mochila, colocou as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo e apressou as passadas visando chegar rápido na moradia. Abriu o portão e parou na entrada da residência apenas para digitar o código de acesso, tudo estava no completo silêncio. Suspirou alto e ignorou o cansaço que o atingiu, fazia quase um mês que não andava tanto em um dia.

Largou a mochila sobre o sofá e seguiu para a cozinha, deixou a água esquentando no fogão enquanto tomava um banho rápido. Ainda com os cabelos molhados e somente uma toalha na cintura, preparou o primeiro rámen em semanas, minutos depois estava no sofá com os  _ jeotgarak _ _ 6 _ dentro da tigela de macarrão.   
E naquele segundo que se sucedeu ele perguntou-se pela primeira vez na noite, onde estaria Choi MinKi?! Mordeu o lábio inferior mais vezes do que pode contar, era um tique nervoso que havia desenvolvido. Tateou os bolsos do sobretudo que deixou sobre o sofá e checou a caixa de mensagens do celular. A preocupação começou a possuí-lo e foi inevitável não enviar outra mensagem.   
  
_ Choi Minki, me responda! Estou preocupado com você a ponto de ficar louco. Dê um sinal de vida, huh? Isso não é difícil, me envie pelo menos um ponto. _   
_ 09:06 PM _   
  


JongHyun não se importou se havia exagerado na mensagem, não era fácil ver o marido sumir assim, ainda mais alguém que trocava mensagens com ele o dia todo. Discou o número de MinKi, ligando uma, duas, dez vezes e nada. Ele estava começando a se achar louco por estar daquele jeito, algo bem propício, quem sabe o marido apareceria como psiquiatra?!

Cansado e estressado, desistiu de tentar contactá-lo. Levou a tigela vazia para a cozinha deixando-a na pia, no quarto vestiu uma roupa qualquer e retornou para a sala sentando-se no mesmo lugar, sem ter nada o que fazer para encontrar o Choi, deixou o celular sobre a mesa de centro da sala, começando a encarar a tela escura.   
Por que ele não havia ligado? Será que tinha acontecido algo? Algum louco havia sequestrado ele? Não, notícias ruins chegam rápido. Mas por que ele não havia respondido o dia todo? As mãos do Kim começaram a suar e a cada dois minutos ele as secava na calça de moletom cinza.   
Bastou um ruído fora da casa para capturar toda a atenção do moreno. JongHyun ficou rapidamente em pé vendo MinKi entrar tranquilamente na casa.

—  _ Aish!  _ Choi MinKi, você quer me matar? — perguntou alto, recebendo do outro um olhar assustado. — Por que não atendeu o celular? O que aconteceu? — cruzou os braços, trincando o maxilar involuntariamente. — Tem noção de que quase morri de preocupação?   
— Calma, calma, mas o que eu fiz? — perguntou o moreno pousando o sobretudo sobre o sofá, sentando-se em seguida.   
— Você não respondeu minhas mensagens, muito menos minhas ligações, não deu sinal de vida e ainda foi trabalhar em um hospício. O que você acha que pensei sobre seu sumiço? — jogou as palavras para fora, sentindo um alívio repentino invadir o corpo.   
— Me desculpe — respondeu, levantando-se e abraçando o marido. — Meu celular está sem bateria e esqueci o carregador — explicou deixando beijinhos no pescoço alheio.   
— Seus colegas não tem carregador? — questionou novamente, erguendo o rosto de Minki para fitá-lo diretamente.   
— Eu realmente não tive tempo hoje — respondeu, formando um bico fofo nos lábios.

JongHyun continuou a olhá-lo por poucos segundos antes de abraçá-lo forte, não resistindo ficar mais longe do outro.   
— Nunca mais em sua vida faça isso! — O apertou em seus braços. — Eu te amo — falou baixo.   
— Eu também te amo — sussurrou no ouvido do Kim. — Mas seu amor precisa de um belo banho, — soltou-se com um sorrisinho no rosto. — e de comida. Pode fazer para mim?   
— Faço sim, mas não demore muito — pediu indo para a cozinha.   
5 minutos depois e MinKi estava sentado à mesa com um par de  _ jeotgarak* _ na mão, encarando JongHyun em expectativa. O mais velho entregou-lhe a tigela sentando-se e vendo o moreno comer.   
— Isso é desconfortável. Você me ver comer assim — resmungou o Choi com um sorriso fechado.   
— Apenas coma — falou. — Não te vi o dia todo, agora vou grudar em você.   
JongHyun esperou pacientemente MinKi acabar de comer para irem juntos ao quarto, escovaram os dentes e deitaram-se. Passou 2 minutos até o Kim levantar-se atrás dos celulares, ao conectar os aparelhos no carregador garantiu que conseguisse falar com o marido no dia seguinte.   
Ele ainda estava incomodado por MinKi ter desaparecido durante o dia, aquilo o causou uma sensação estranha. O medo estava o impedindo de pensar em algo que não fosse o outro. Deitado na cama ficou observando o teto, também não queria desligar o abajur.    
— Te preocupei muito, ‘né? — perguntou MinKi, colocando fim ao silêncio.   
— Como foi seu dia? — Ignorou a pergunta, fazendo outra.   
— Estava uma loucura.   
— Essa piadinha não tem mais graça — disse fechando os olhos, mas no fundo ele queria rir.   
— Desculpe — falou baixo, logo movimentando-se na cama para deixar um selar no marido. — Não vou te deixar mais preocupado. — A mão livre do Choi subiu para a nuca de JongHyun puxando-o para mais perto, iniciando um beijo calmo, antes de morder o lábio inferior do outro.   
— Ei — resmungou o Kim, interrompendo o beijo. — Não vai me comprar com sexo, pelo menos não hoje. — MinKi afastou-se lentamente com um bico nos lábios. — Durma, deve estar cansado — disse, passando os braços ao redor da cintura do mais novo, o deixando colado a si. — Eu te amo Choi MinKi e faço de tudo por você.   
— Eu também te amo — sussurrou baixo, antes de adormecer.

**Glossário** :

  1. Sunbaenim: alguém mais experiente;
  2. Ahjussi: senhor de meia idade;
  3. Chaebol: "donos de grandes conglomerados, milionários coreanos";
  4. Hyung: como homens chamam outro homem mais velho, "irmão mais velho";
  5. Kakaotalk: aplicativo de mensagens;
  6. Jeotgarak: "hashis coreanos".




	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avisos:  
> \+ O método de consulta psiquiátrica não reflete a realidade. Pesquisei muito para escrever isso, mas ainda passa longe da realidade, pois não sou uma profissional da área e não conheço ninguém que seja;  
> \+ Como também o trabalho de jornalismo investigativo foi escrito através de pesquisa;  
> \+ Se algo estiver equivocado, peço desculpas antecipadamente.

JongHyun acordou ofegante, o coração batendo acelerado no peito e o corpo coberto por suor. Primeiramente viu o teto branco e sentou-se de imediato na cama, analisou ao redor do quarto enquanto tentava regular a respiração. Estava em casa, seguro, porém desesperou-se por não ver o corpo que todos os dias acordava ao seu lado. Tirando as cobertas de cima de si, andou apressado para fora do cômodo.

Adentrou a cozinha poucos segundos depois, tão ansioso que acabou assustando MinKi, fazendo-o derrubar o copo que possuía em mãos, estilhaçando-o e espalhando cacos de vidro para todos os lados. O Choi olhou para JongHyun, este que encostou na parede ainda sentindo a mesma sensação estranha, porém respirando aliviado. 

Somente o silêncio que não durou por muito tempo: 

— O que está acontecendo com você? — perguntou MinKi em tom irritadiço.

— Nada.

— Se não é nada, por que entrou desesperado aqui? Eu me assustei.

— Ainda bem que não gritou — brincou o Kim, tentando amenizar os danos.

— Por pouco não gritei — comentou, andando até JongHyun. — Mas não mude de assunto. O que está acontecendo? — perguntou, aproximando-se tanto do marido que acabou colocando-o contra a parede, literalmente. — E por que você está todo suado? Está com febre? — alarmou-se, afastando os fios castanhos para sentir a temperatura do outro.

—  _ Ya  _ — protestou JongHyun, entrelaçando as mãos com o Choi. — Eu estou bem.

— Não irá mesmo me contar? — insistiu.

— Foi um pesadelo — confessou. — Não me lembro ao certo o que era, mas acordei assustado e não vi você. 

— Ainda é por causa do que aconteceu ontem? — MinKi balançava as mãos dos dois, mesmo sem perceber.

— Acho que não precisamos falar sobre isso, uh?! — desconversou. — Vou tomar um banho e tirar todo esse suor.

— Suas mãos estão geladas — comentou, antes de puxar o marido para poder abraçá-lo. — Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo. — JongHyun deixou um beijo no pescoço de MinKi, afastando-o para conseguir sair da situação que ele mesmo havia se colocado.

— Não esqueça de pegar uma pá e vassoura, vai precisar limpar esses cacos, porque eu não vou — ordenou, olhando para as costas do homem que afastava-se devagar.

Choi MinKi amava JongHyun tanto que muitas vezes não conseguia encontrar palavras que pudessem expressar o quanto estar com o Kim o fazia feliz todos os dias. E, contando com os anos que se conheciam, poderia dizer que algo estava incomodando o marido. 

Desde que aceitou o emprego no hospital psiquiátrico, ele já estava ciente das ideias exageradas que JongHyun tinha do local, e como este sempre foi muito protetor, tinha noção de que não estava sendo fácil para o Kim aceitar os planos profissionais do Choi. 

Entretanto, duas coisas estavam em jogo e MinKi não queria ter que escolher. O emprego, além de ser uma fonte rentável, era o que ele havia escolhido estudar e exercer, ajudando as pessoas do melhor modo possível; e JongHyun era JongHyun, a pessoa mais preciosa que possuía em sua vida, aquele com quem escolheu passar o resto dos seus dias. Não, MinKi jamais queria ter que escolher entre os dois. Se fosse possível adiaria aquela decisão e torceria para nunca chegar. JongHyun também não o pedira para escolher, então tudo estava bem, por enquanto.

Olhou para a pequena bagunça que encontrava-se no chão, mas seus pensamentos só voltavam a incomodá-lo novamente. Sabia que o marido banhava-se a menos de quinze passos longe de si, o barulho do chuveiro do quarto de hóspedes chegava facilmente aos ouvidos do Choi. E não, ele não estava pensando em invadir o banho alheio para algo além de conversar, talvez, se visse aquele corpo molhado, as coisas pudessem evoluir, mas se JongHyun estava incomodado significava que MinKi também ficaria incomodado.

O moreno encontrava-se tão aéreo e perdido em seus pensamentos que ao ver JongHyun saindo com apenas uma toalha na cintura, não fez nada além de encará-lo por longos segundos. O Kim tinha os cabelos molhados grudados na testa, os músculos do abdômen bem definidos, assim como MinKi se lembrava. E ambos ficaram encarando-se em silêncio. MinKi refletia sobre a vida e JongHyun apenas o admirava. Tão belo era seu marido que as preocupações poderiam ser deixadas de lado quando estava com ele. 

— O que foi? — JongHyun perguntou. MinKi pareceu acordar de um transe, baixou o olhar para os pés do outro sem saber o que responder.

— O que?

— Por que você está aí? — tentou ser mais direto.

— Estava esperando você. Ainda tem que limpar o vidro — disse a primeira coisa lógica que conseguiu pensar, andando à passos largos e passando por JongHyun. — Vou me arrumar para o trabalho. Ande logo ou vamos nos atrasar.

— Por quê tanto alarde por causa de um copo?! — resmungou o Kim, seguindo também para o quarto.

• • •

Assim que passou pela porta de entrada, JongHyun já conseguiu ouvir a voz alta de SoMin, aproximando-se mais do interior da sala constatou que o grupo que estava de cabeça baixa, posicionados em uma fileira em frente a mulher, tinham feito algo  _ muito _ errado. Não era todo dia que a Park fazia discursos ou dava broncas, ela dificilmente perdia tempo com algo parecido, mas quando deixava de supervisionar qualquer matéria que seria divulgada no jornal, era porque deixaram algo acontecer.

— Vocês acham que sou obrigada a aturar um erro tão ridículo quanto aquele? — perguntou a loira em voz alta. — Os jornais tiveram que passar pela reimpressão por erro de vocês, e teremos que pagar o dobro por isso.

—  _ Ya.  _ — JongHyun sentou-se ao lado de DongHo que estava quase batendo em retirada da sala. — O que está acontecendo?

— Os editores fizeram a maior confusão com as matérias, até as imagens estavam trocadas. E o pior que o jornal foi mandado para a impressão sem que ela visse — explicou o Kang em sussurros. — O diretor de redação surtou mais cedo, quando cheguei dava para ouvir os gritos da entrada.

— Ela deve estar furiosa.

— Eu no lugar dela também estaria. — DongHo recolheu sua bolsa cuidadosamente debaixo da mesa e puxou o braço do Kim. — Vamos sair, antes que sobre algo para nós.

Quando chegaram na calçada, não precisaram se comunicar para ambos entrarem no carro do Kang. Eles ainda tinham uma investigação longa pela frente e JongHyun achava que não conseguiram descobrir se quer a ponta do  _ iceberg _ , e pelo pouco de informação que possuíam não havia muita coisa a se fazer.

— Nós devemos ter calma — disse DongHo, ligando o veículo e com isso, arrastando JongHyun para a realidade. — Ontem foi apenas nosso primeiro dia de investigação, sei que não conseguimos muita coisa, mas você sabe que as informações aparecem com o tempo — completou, como se soubesse dos pensamentos do amigo.

— Eu sei, mas você consegue imaginar o quanto isso será difícil? — perguntou o Kim, colocando o cinto de segurança. —  _ YoSeob-ssi  _ controla parte da mídia coreana, se ele tiver algo para esconder, o dinheiro faria isso muito bem.

— Isso se houver algo ligado ao nome dele — contradisse DongHo. — O fato dele ter uma reunião com o dono da concessionária não diz absolutamente nada. Talvez estejam fechando um contrato ou ele apenas queira uma marca muita cara de carro.

— Mas, se ele ainda assim tiver algo para esconder, nem em sonho ele pode saber dessa nossa investigação?! Tenho certeza que ele vai fazer até o impossível para abafar. Por isso não devemos deixar nada sair de dentro do jornal — avisou JongHyun. — Não foi por acaso que SoMin  _ sunbae  _ pediu para termos cuidado. 

— E como não vamos deixar vazar, se a denúncia de fraude já veio direto de dentro das empresas de automóveis? — DongHo perguntou, focando sua atenção no caminho que percorria. — De qualquer modo, temos que tirar aquele quadro de investigação do prédio. Não podemos deixar ninguém além da  _ sunbae _ saber do andamento do caso.

— Concordo — assentiu o Kim, pegando o tablet que sempre carregava na mochila. — Estive pensando, talvez essa rede de empresa de automóveis esteja pagando para  _ YoSeob-ssi  _ não revelar nada.

— É uma boa suposição, mas acho que você está um pouco obcecado por esse _chaebol,_ JongHyun — comentou o Kang, recebendo os olhos confusos do amigo sobre si. — Pense comigo, _sunbaenim_ pode apenas nos mandar ter cuidado porque podemos sofrer um processo. Gook YoSeob pode ser uma pessoa honesta.

— Não sei — resmungou JongHyun em resposta, passando a mão pelos fios castanhos. — Meu instinto não falha, mas talvez só seja implicância minha mesmo. Vamos focar no que temos agora e procurar por mais informações. 

— Primeiro precisamos achar um lugar onde possamos trabalhar, mas acho que o prédio do jornal possa ter uma sala inutilizada em algum andar.

— E, afinal, onde estamos indo? — perguntou o Kim, após a passagem de alguns minutos em silêncio, notando que não havia conhecimento do destino. 

— Encontrar um amigo, ele é advogado, pode saber de algo que ocorre nos meios judiciais.

— Quem denunciou essa lavagem de dinheiro? — perguntou JongHyun aleatoriamente.

— Não posso revelar meu informante para a segurança do mesmo. — JongHyun olhou para DongHo, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Somos amigos, parceiros, trabalhamos no mesmo caso, o que lhe prejudica dizer quem é o informante? 

— Ele ainda trabalha na empresa, também concordou de nos dizer algo se houver novas informações, mas eu garanti confidencialidade — ditou, estacionando em frente a um café. — Se eu revelar tudo que me é contado, como as pessoas confiarão em mim?

— Só vamos entrar logo — retrucou JongHyun, ignorando a fala do colega. — Qualquer informação é melhor do que nada — repetiu para si mesmo.

• • •

MinKi andava pelo corredor extenso com as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco branco, a iluminação clara refletia nas paredes pintadas em tons de cinza. A luz do sol — apesar de ser mais uma luz opaca do que quente — atravessava os vidros da janela e projetava a imagem das grades que continham nas mesmas, como sombras no chão. 

Apenas mais um dia tinha começado no Hospital Psiquiátrico de Daegu, mas o Choi estava distraído ao ponto de não notar o cumprimento da enfermeira que passou ao seu lado. As orbes castanhas do homem vagavam pelo pátio central, onde alguns pacientes costumavam andar e mesmo assim, ainda não era capaz de focar sua atenção em nenhuma das pessoas que estavam por ali.

Inconscientemente levou a mão até o celular no bolso da calça. MinKi estava preocupado, por isso não conseguia se concentrar em nada desde que deixou JongHyun no jornal. E aquilo era um problema para um profissional que tinha como dever escutar e analisar as pessoas. Não levou menos de dois minutos para chegar ao banheiro masculino e trancar-se em uma cabine vazia, digitando rapidamente no teclado do celular.

_ Amor, como você está? _

_ Vi que estava estranho hoje de manhã.  _

_ Não tente dar desculpas! Enfim, queria saber se está tudo bem? _

_ 08:40 AM _

_ Não se preocupe comigo. Eu estou bem, ainda não comecei o meu dia oficialmente aqui, mas daqui a pouco tenho uma consulta. _

_ 08:40 AM _

_ Queria me desculpar mais uma vez por não dar notícias ontem. Ver as mensagens que me mandou, só mostra como te deixei preocupado. Desculpe. Eu te amo. _

_ 08:41 AM _

Ele não tinha a menor noção do que o marido estaria fazendo no momento. Eram inúmeras as situações em que JongHyun poderia estar envolvido, e como não haviam conversado sobre o trabalho nos dias anteriores, MinKi concluiu que talvez o outro estivesse trancado dentro do prédio do jornal.

Agora menos preocupado, colocou o aparelho no silencioso para não desconcentrá-lo novamente, pelo menos até o horário de almoço quando conseguiria telefonar para JongHyun. Ele abriu a porta do banheiro calmamente, por pouco não soltando um grito alto ao ter alguém o encarando do outro lado.

— Puta que pariu — xingou, colocando a mão sobre o peito e sentando-se sobre o sanitário. — Parece que tiraram o dia para me assustar hoje.

— Você viu que horas são  _ MinKi-ssi?  _ — perguntou MinHyun, descruzando os braços.

— Não precisa me dar sermão — reclamou o mais novo. — Eu sei que tenho uma consulta, inclusive estava indo para ela. Não posso vir no banheiro mais? — bufou, saindo da cabine em direção ao lavatório.

— Você não estava usando o banheiro que eu sei — retrucou o loiro.

— Quem disse? — triplicou o Choi, lavando as mãos. 

— Quem não te conhece que te compre MinKi. — MinHyun lançou um último olhar para o outro, antes de ir em direção a saída. Porém, antes deixou um aviso: — Se desaparecer de novo, eu mesmo venho e te arrasto até o consultório.

— Não é como se você comparecesse exatamente no horário  _ hyung  _ — provocou, mesmo sabendo que o Hwang já estava a certa distância do banheiro.

Nos dias atuais MinHyun gostava de tratar MinKi como um  _ hoobae*, _ __ mesmo que o Choi tivesse entrado praticamente na mesma época que ele no hospital, com uma pequena diferença de dias. Entretanto, MinKi não o via como alguém mais experiente que si, considerando-o apenas como o  _ hyung  _ que adorava lhe chamar a atenção.

Sem reclamar e sabendo que se não andasse rápido chegaria realmente atrasado no consultório, MinKi encontrava-se quase correndo pelos corredores do hospital, visto que a sala ficava no terceiro andar do prédio. Antes de adentrar o recinto, soltou os longos cabelos negros e prendeu-os novamente, certo de que aquela pressa havia bagunçado alguns fios.

Já dentro do local, direcionou-se para a mesa de madeira vermelha que ficava em frente à uma das janelas que se estendiam do teto ao chão. Pegou uma caneta e a prancheta que continha as informações dos pacientes que teria que ver. Seguiu para a poltrona preta que foi posta estrategicamente em frente a maior janela do consultório, tendo na extremidade oposta mais duas poltronas de mesma cor e um divã. Como a sala era branca, os móveis escuros contrastavam dramaticamente com o ambiente. 

MinKi nunca havia gostado da decoração, até porque preferia cores vibrantes ao preto e branco. Era tão impessoal que às vezes se sentia mal só de pôr os pés dentro do consultório. Porém, por mais que tivesse insistido, a direção do hospital não havia deixado-o mudar o ambiente. Ele sabia que aquela sala tinha sido ocupada por um grande doutor que agora fazia parte da direção, então o Choi desconfiava de onde vinha a negação.

Respirou fundo uma vez antes de cruzar as pernas e pousar a prancheta na mesa de apoio que possuía ao lado da poltrona. Pegou a garrafa d'água de plástico reciclável que sempre deixava posta estrategicamente ao alcance das mãos e bebeu todo o líquido, retorcendo o recipiente e arremessando na cesta de lixo em seguida.

Tendo a prancheta novamente em mãos, começou a ler os dados da paciente. Era uma idosa de 89 anos que foi internada pela família que não via como ajudá-la depois de um diagnóstico de dupla personalidade. Estava no hospital à cerca de três anos, mas somente à um que MinKi começou a tratá-la, após o antigo psiquiatra mudar de cidade. 

A senhora tinha um quadro de dupla personalidade que se manifestou após a morte trágica do marido em um acidente no trabalho. MinKi pensava muito no caso dela, achava horrível pessoas de mais idade terem que trabalhar para conseguir se sustentar, após terem dado de tudo para os filhos que na mais pura ingratidão, abandonavam os pais. Entretanto, o Choi ainda era grato pelos filhos de JeongHa não terem a deixado sozinha em um lar para idosos ou no hospital. Eles sempre vinham a visitar uma vez por semana, buscando saber do estado mental da mulher. 

MinKi havia concluído desde a primeira consulta que, depois do enterro do marido, o cérebro da idosa tinha criado um mecanismo de defesa, evitando enfrentar a realidade da perda, regredindo para JeongHa quando criança, tendo 9 anos de idade e feliz com seus pais no interior do país. Uma senhora que agia como uma criança, mesmo não podendo andar mais.

MinKi jamais seria capaz de esquecer quando a filha da idosa — dos três filhos da mulher, a única que morava em outro país e não mantinha contato direto com JeongHa — encontrou ela pela primeira vez depois de anos. A criança de 9 anos a chamou de mãe e a mulher que aparentava ter 40 anos para menos, transbordou em lágrimas sofridas. O Choi não à amparou, porém não ficou por muito tempo na sala de visitas e a noite ele quem teve que ser amparado por JongHyun.

Aquela segunda personalidade aparecia sempre que alguém mencionava o nome do falecido marido, era quase automático. Normalmente, a JeongHa criança ficava por uma semana, porém se completava duas que ela não voltava ao seu  _ eu  _ de 89 anos.

MinKi adicionava pequenas notas no papel quando escutou o ruído misturado ao ranger de metal, colocou um pequeno sorriso no rosto ao que batidas na porta quebraram o silêncio. Não demorou para que o enfermeiro abrisse a passagem e em seguida JeongHa adentrasse na sala com o auxílio de uma cadeira de rodas.

Os cabelos brancos e ralos da idosa cobertos por um lenço azul com estampa de flores brancas, as vestes de mesma cor e uma manta que lhe cobria as pernas. Logo o enfermeiro que a acompanhava até o consultório nas consultas, posicionou melhor a cadeira e deu meia volta.

— Estarei lá fora se precisar — disse e MinKi assentiu, descendo o olhar para a senhora. 

—  _ JeongHa-ssi  _ — chamou, tomando a atenção dos olhos atentos da mulher.

Um sorriso pequeno estava preso nos lábios do Choi e instantaneamente, com um pouco de esforço a idosa abriu devagar um sorriso que machucava o coração de MinKi por parecer tão frágil. E com a voz baixa, porém enérgica disse:

—  _ Oppa* _ _. _

• • •

JongHyun não fazia ideia de quem era o homem com quem estavam conversando, e tinha perdido totalmente o interesse naquele diálogo quando DongHo e o advogado começaram a falar sobre assuntos que apenas os dois sabiam. Ele não se importava de ser excluído da conversa, mas achava aquilo uma perda de tempo.

Enquanto os outros dois homens riam de algo, o Kim tirou o celular do bolso e sentiu o coração acelerar em ansiedade e alegria após ver as notificações de mensagens de MinKi. O dia anterior havia sido perturbador, mas como prometido, seu marido não iria deixá-lo se repetir e as mensagens eram a prova disso. Tratou logo de respondê-las.

_ Eu estou bem.  _

_ Esqueça sobre hoje de manhã. _

_ 10:32 AM _

_ Você já se desculpou uma vez amor, já é o suficiente.  _

_ Não quero que se sinta culpado. _

_ Você sabe como sou quando se trata da sua segurança. Só não quero que aconteça nada de mal com você.  _

_ Eu te amo mais do que tudo. _

_ 10:33 AM _

_ Estou investigando algo com DongHo. _

_ Estamos numa cafeteria agora. _

_ Conversamos mais em casa. _

_ 10:33 AM _

_ Te amo. Tenha um bom dia. _

_ 10:33 AM _

Jonghyun sorria pequeno para o aparelho. Falar com MinKi o fazia se sentir melhor, não importava a situação. Conversar garantia que eles estivessem bem um com o outro. O Kim estava concentrado lendo pela quinta vez as mensagens quando o cotovelo do amigo se chocou com seu braço. 

— Então ele tem bons advogados? — perguntou DongHo e JongHyun olhou para o advogado sem entender nada.

— Do que estão falando? — Os outros dois olharam para o Kim. — Desculpe, eu estava respondendo o MinKi.

— Me diga uma novidade — resmungou o Kang. — YoSeob — completou, respondendo a pergunta.

— Ele não só tem bons advogados, como tem uma agência de advocacia inteira que trabalha para ele — respondeu o advogado. — A maior parte do tempo YoSeob fica em Seul, dificilmente o nosso escritório saberá de algo, há não ser que seja um escândalo, mas vocês também saberiam.

— Esse cara parece ser decente — comenta DongHo, deixando o corpo musculoso relaxar na poltrona.

— Vocês estão atrás dele, certo? Tem algo que devo saber? — questionou o homem de fios pretos.

— Eu que pergunto, tem algo que devemos saber sobre ele? — retruca JongHyun.

O advogado fitou o Kim por alguns segundos antes de responder:

— Vocês sabem que conseguir informações sobre esse tipo de pessoa não é fácil, mas se eu souber de algo, eu aviso. — O moreno ficou em pé. — Agora preciso ir, tenho uma reunião com um cliente. Foi bom rever você  _ hyung, _ nos falamos em breve — disse, dirigindo-se ao Kang. — Tenham um bom dia. — Lançou um último olhar para JongHyun e saiu.

— Acho que ele não gostou muito de mim — comentou JongHyun, assim que ambos os jornalistas viram o advogado atravessar a rua.

— Você acha? Você ignorou a presença do cara e quando resolve conversar, ainda é rude — disse DongHo, indignado.

— Primeiro que eu não conhecia ele. Não tenho intimidade com quem não conheço e você sabe bem disso. Segundo que vocês ficaram conversando sobre coisas que eu não fazia ideia do que eram. Terceiro que apesar de ser excluído totalmente da conversa, estamos em horário de trabalho e não saímos para falar sobre assuntos aleatórios. Devíamos ter perguntado sobre o caso e saído em seguida, não discutido sobre como está a vida de cada pessoa. Se ele não gostou de mim por ser profissional, que pena.

— Você está insuportável hoje. — DongHo levou apenas alguns segundos para deixar JongHyun sozinho.

O Kim andava em direção ao carro com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Ele nunca gostou de discutir com pessoas próximas, porque aquelas poucas palavras acabavam com o bom humor de um dia todo. Adentrou o veículo, percebendo que DongHo estava falando ao telefone.

— Nos vemos logo… vou passar para ele, tchau. — JongHyun olhou para o seu celular, estendido pela mão do Kang. — É seu marido.

— MinKi — disse o Kim, assim que pegou o aparelho.

— DongHo  _ hyung  _ disse que você está chato. O que você fez? — perguntou de imediato, fazendo JongHyun fuzilar o amigo com o olhar.

— Conversamos sobre isso em casa.

— Você está estranho. Está bravo? Por quê?

— Amor, realmente quero conversar sobre isso em casa — insistiu, acompanhando a passagem dos demais veículos pela janela.

— Certo. — MinKi ficou em silêncio. JongHyun ouviu o som de uma porta fechando. — Hoje tive uma consulta com a JeongHa, você se lembra dela?

— Sim. — O Kim se lembrava mais da noite em que o Choi dormiu chorando em seus braços, era uma memória dolorida. — Aquela senhora que tem dupla personalidade?

— Isso. — Novamente silêncio. — Ela me chamou de _oppa,_ foi fofo — comentou.

— Você está bem?

— Estou. É só triste ver esse tipo de situação todos os dias — respondeu baixo.

— Talvez por isso você seja mais forte mentalmente do que eu — brincou o Kim.

— Qualquer um é mais forte mentalmente do que você, amor — retrucou MinKi também em tom de brincadeira, arrancando uma risada incrédula do marido. — Eu tenho outra consulta agora. O que você está fazendo?

— Acho que vamos almoçar. — Olhou para DongHo que assentiu. — Tenha uma boa consulta. Qualquer coisa me avise. Te amo.

— Obrigado, e também te amo. Hum… tchau. — MinKi desligou.

JongHyun riu novamente consigo mesmo, ele sabia que o Choi não gostava de encerrar ligações. Porém, ficava um pouco triste, porque se o marido tinha ligado naquele momento, era porque não iria conseguir fazê-lo no horário de almoço. O horário deles não iria coincidir.

— Acho que vou ligar para o MinKi sempre que você for mais irritante que o normal — disse DongHo.

— Não provoca.

— Você sabe que foi rude — insistiu.

— Eu sei…

— Bem, você vai ter oportunidades para se desculpar.

— Não garanto nada. — Deu de ombros. —  _ Hyung,  _ e se essa denúncia de fraude for falsa? 

— Não acho que seja, mas temos que dar tempo ao tempo — respondeu DongHo. — Vamos voltar ao jornal depois, temos que mudar de sala.

• • •

— O que houve para você estar com essa cara de morte? — perguntou MinKi, virando a esquina que levava até a rua da casa onde moravam. 

— Estamos com esse caso de lavagem de dinheiro em uma empresa, relacionado à um  _ chaebol _ . Eu e DongHo investigamos um pouco, mas até agora não encontramos nada de errado.

— E se esse  _ chaebol  _ for honesto e não tiver nada haver? — sugeriu o Choi. — Mesmo se for verdade, ele pode não estar envolvido. Podem ser funcionários fazendo as coisas escondido.

— Eu sei, mas, precisamos de provas para denunciar isso. Podemos ser processados se não tivermos como provar.

— Isso é meio óbvio — afirmou MinKi, estacionando o carro na garagem.

— O problema é que meu instinto diz que tem algo e desde que começamos a investigar… — Ambos saíram do veículo, seguiram para a porta e adentraram a casa. — Parece que tudo vai dar errado no final.

— Eu confio em você Hyun — disse MinKi, colocando-se no caminho do marido. — Você vai conseguir fazer isso, se não conseguir, continue em frente. Não fique preso em coisas que não pode mudar.

— Certo — concordou o Kim, passando os braços ao redor do moreno. — Hoje mais cedo, eu estava irritado porque discuti com DongHo. — MinKi franziu o cenho. — Pode-se dizer que fui um pouco rude com o amigo dele.

— Você pediu desculpas?

— Não, mas vou pedir. Parece que acabei ofendendo os dois no final, DongHo e o amigo dele — confessou, recebendo um abraço do Choi.

— Peça desculpas quando tiver uma oportunidade. Você não é do tipo que é rude gratuitamente — disse, dando beijinhos na pele exposta pela camisa social do outro.

— Vá tomar um banho, vou começar a fazer o jantar.

— Não — protestou MinKi, agarrando-se à JongHyun. — Vem tomar banho comigo? — pediu, olhando esperançoso para o Kim. — Você já me rejeitou ontem — comentou.

— Você joga baixo — murmurou JongHyun, antes de apertar a cintura fina do marido. — Vamos tomar banho então.

MinKi riu, separando os corpos para arremessar a mochila que carregava nas costas no sofá e deixar os outros demais pertences na sala. Após alguns beijos distribuídos no caminho até o banheiro no quarto do casal, o Choi ao menos conseguiu controlar suas reais intenções, empurrando JongHyun na cama e começando a tirar a camisa.

— Você não queria tomar banho? — perguntou o Kim, arfando assim que MinKi sentou-se em cima de seu quadril.

— Você precisa relaxar — interrompeu o marido, capturando-lhe os lábios e rebolando devagar sobre o volume abaixo de si.

**Glossário:**

  1. Hoobae: Oposto de sunbae. Alguém menos experiente ou que entrou depois em certo ramo profissional. Exemplo: EXO são hoobaenims do Super Junior, porque SuJu debutou antes; assim como NCT são hoobaes do EXO;
  2. Oppa: Como uma garota/mulher, chama um garoto/homem mais velho.




End file.
